1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing lures and, more specifically, to a fishing lure having a cage that water can move through with movable elements therein, which are free to move laterally and transversely within the cage. When placed in a medium such as water, the beads banging into each other and the cage generate sound waves that radiate from the lure, attracting game fish. The cage can vary in shape, such as cylindrical or polygonal but preferably cylindrical. In addition, varying the materials used for the beads, such as glass and metal would cause the beads to vary in activity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other fishing lures designed for the same purpose. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,556,634 issued to Redinger on Jun. 12, 1951.
Another patent was issued to Schachete on Oct. 4, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,382. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,575 was issued to Gfroerer on Oct. 9, 1956 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 11, 1979 to Jolley as U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,598.
Another patent was issued to Woodman on Oct. 8, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,230. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,829 was issued to Morton on Jun. 8, 1993. Another was issued to Brandolino on Jun. 14, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,319,875 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 18, 1994 to Parker U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,616.
Another patent was issued to Coppola Jr., on Mar. 12, 2002 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,037. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,293 was issued to Klapka on May 6, 2003. Another was issued to Vinten on Sep. 8, 1910 as UK. Patent No. GB21,619 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 28, 1971 to Mounsey as UK Patent No. GB1,401,796.